


A Matter of Chance

by pinn



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinn/pseuds/pinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is somewhat amazing, Sidney thinks, that all the changes of the last four months could be summed up in a brief announcement in the Halifax Chronicle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [speakeasyA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/speakeasyA/gifts).



> For speakeasy A.'s prompt "Penguins, Sid/Evgeni, regency AU. After Sid's parents pass away, Evgeni has to marry him to make sure he and Taylor don't go destitute. I just want lots of shenanigans as they try to take care of Taylor together, have awkward virgin sex on their wedding night, realize that they've been half in love with each other all along, etc." 
> 
> Some liberties were taken with regards to social norms in the 1800s, specifically Sidney's agency as a married man and Taylor's education. Title is taken from 'Pride & Prejudice'. Many thanks to 7iris and sinsense for doing a bang-up beta.

  
**Marriage Announcements**

_Mr. Sidney Crosby of Halifax to Mr. Evgeni Malkin, recently of England, on August 10, 1818. Witnessed by Mr. Sergei Gonchar, Mr. Pascal Dupuis, and Miss Taylor Crosby._  


It is somewhat amazing, Sidney thinks, that all the changes of the last four months could be summed up in a brief announcement in the Halifax Chronicle. He stares at the announcement for a few more minutes while taking deep, steady breaths. Once he feels a little more in control, he shakes out the newspaper, folds it, and sets it on the table. As he does, his new husband walks into the breakfast room.

"Sidney, you are awake!" Evgeni says. "I did not hear you leave your room this morning. I walk down with you."

"I was up very early," Sidney says. "I did not want to disturb you so I came down the back stairs."

Evgeni pours himself tea from the pot on the sideboard and sits down at the table. He smiles and says, "That is kind of you. Lucky to have such a thoughtful husband."

Rather than smile back, Sidney taps the newspaper. "The wedding announcement was printed this morning."

"Very good. You think we will hear from creditors today?" Elizabeth, their cook and housekeeper, enters from the kitchen and places breakfast in front of Evgeni. He thanks her then looks at Sidney and asks, "Already eat?"

Sidney nods even as Elizabeth is making a face at him behind Evgeni. His appetite is nonexistent and it is easier to lie than to choke down yet another meal that would just feel like a lump in his belly. Before Elizabeth can correct him, Sidney dismisses her. "Thank you, Elizabeth."

"I think, would be nice for us to eat breakfast together. We are married now, should act like it," Evgeni says.

Before Sidney can control himself, he says, "You know as well as I do that I only married you to save my family's store."

"And I marry you so people think I'm respectable," Evgeni says snidely. He pauses and then says, in a softer tone, "Maybe not marry for love but we can try to like each other."

Sidney drops his eyes to the table. "I apologize, Evgeni. That outburst was uncalled for."

"Not ideal situation but try to make best of it?"

"Yes, of course," Sidney answers.

Evgeni repeats his previous question. "You think we will hear from creditors today?"

Sidney sighs. He's only known Evgeni for three months but he already knows Evgeni's very stubborn. He'll only keep asking until he has an answer. That's how he managed to get Sidney to agree to marry him, after all.

"Yes. They'll probably expect to meet with us at Dupuis's office."

"Very good. I will let Gonchar know to meet us there."

As Evgeni takes a sip of tea, Sidney can't help but marvel at how tiny the teacup looks in Evgeni's large hands. Sidney clears his throat and looks away. He's about to ask Evgeni when he expects to go back to work when Sidney hears Taylor coming down the stairs. Evgeni jumps up from his chair and rushes to pull hers out.

"Good morning, Taylor. Not like brother, you sleep normal times."

Taylor laughs and says, "No, Mr. Malkin, I could not wake up nearly as early as Sidney does."

Elizabeth brings out Taylor's breakfast and as she picks up her fork, Evgeni asks, "What you do today?"

"Taylor's tutor is coming over shortly, and she has her music lesson this afternoon," Sidney says.

"Good. Glad there have been no interruptions."

"Things were not as bad as that," Sidney says stiffly. He rises from his chair and says, "I believe I will go see Dupuis now. Shall I expect you there shortly?"

"Not walk together?" Evgeni asks.

"Dupuis and I have some things to settle." Sidney kisses Taylor on the cheek and squeezes her shoulder. "I hope that is acceptable."

"Yes."

Downie, the butler, is waiting by the door with Sidney's coat. Sidney shrugs it on quickly and heads out into the bright sunshine. Dupuis's office is several blocks away from the house. The weather is good, and the walk might settle Sidney's mood. 

When Sidney arrives, Dupuis' office is remarkably empty, even for a Monday morning. Sidney is grateful for it; it cuts down on the possibility of stares and whispers.

"Crosby," Dupuis comes around from behind his desk to greet Sidney with a handshake. "I must say, I was not expecting to see you so early. I thought you would want to spend more time with Malkin this morning."

Sidney drops into the closest chair. "This was a terrible mistake. Why did I let you talk me into this? I should have sold the store to Giroux."

Dupuis sits on the edge of his desk and looks at Sidney with concern. "What happened last night? Malkin was not rough with you, I hope."

"No, nothing like that. We were both very tired last night." Before Sidney can continue, Dupuis interrupts.

"But you have consummated the marriage, Crosby. If you do not, he has grounds for fraud, and then he's one more person that you owe money to."

Sidney feels his face turn bright red. "I know. It will be taken care of." Not for the first time Sidney asks, "Are you sure Malkin can cover the debts?"

Dupuis sighs and walks back around his desk. "Yes Sidney," he replies. "He comes from a very wealthy family. Trust me, I've got the statements to prove it."

"I expect most of the creditors will come this morning. Please let me know who does not come and we can arrange to send letters," Sidney says.

As Dupuis opens his mouth to respond, there's a knock at the door, signaling the arrival of Evgeni and Mr. Gonchar. Dupuis stands up again and greets them. "Pleased to see you both on this fine morning."

"Thank you," Mr. Gonchar says. "I hope there will not be any problems."

"I don't believe so. There are a few more documents for you and me to sign, and then we can deal with the creditors," Dupuis says.

Evgeni sits in the chair next to Sidney. He's taller than Sidney, and though he is slender, he still manages to take up a lot of space - or so it seems to Sidney. Every time Sidney moves in his chair, he's aware of Evgeni's presence next to him. Although Evgeni is sparing in his use of cologne, Sidney can still smell it. He's yet to figure out what the smell reminds him of, and Sidney has to stop himself from leaning over to smell it better.

Sidney's mind wanders a little as Dupuis and Gonchar talk and he finds himself wondering what it will be like when they consummate the marriage. Like most of his peers, Sidney was never allowed to be alone in a room with anyone of an eligible age and stature. His first kiss was yesterday with Evgeni and was nothing more than a quick press of lips. 

Sidney has heard stories what happens in the marital bed but he doesn't know if any of those stories are true. He was glad last night that they were both too tired but the delay has also given him time to worry about tonight. He hopes that Evgeni will be patient with him and not force him into doing anything he doesn't like. Sidney glances over at Evgeni only to discover that Evgeni is already looking at him. He smiles and raises his eyebrow like he knows exactly what Sidney has been thinking about. Sidney blushes and forces himself to pay attention to the conversation around him.

"You still intend to leave next week?" Dupuis asks Gonchar.

Gonchar nods and smiles. "I have purchased my ticket and written to my family. It will be very nice to see them again. One can only look at Malkin's ugly face for so long." Evgeni makes a noise in protest and Sidney smiles. He certainly is not classically attractive like Letang, the trapper who does business with the mercantile, but Evgeni is handsome in his own way.

The first creditor arrives just then and they begin the process of negotiating payment. All of the creditors are dealt with by mid-afternoon, which is a relief, as Sidney's head is pounding. Sidney is about to politely refuse Gonchar's suggestion of a midday meal when Evgeni says, "No, not today. Maybe tomorrow. Sidney is not feeling well."

Sidney looks at Evgeni in surprise, but does not refute him. They take their leave and walk home in silence together. Instead of leaving Sidney in the foyer, Evgeni escorts him all the way to Sidney's bedroom in silence. He finally says, "Rest for a bit. Long day and you did not eat."

Sidney tries to deny it but Evgeni shakes his head. "Elizabeth likes me, she tells me all about your lies. Sleep and then we will have dinner with Taylor."

"I appreciate your concern," Sidney says stiffly. He's about to turn to go into his bedchambers when Evgeni puts a hand on his shoulder and stops him. Sidney looks up in confusion and Evgeni leans down and presses another dry kiss against his lips. As Evgeni pulls away, he quietly says, "I will come see you tonight."

"Oh."

"Don't need to look so scared, Sidney. Promise I won't behead you," Evgeni smiles. "Will be okay." With that, he releases Sidney and walks away. 

Sidney lets himself into his chamber. There is no possible way that he'll be able to rest now, not when he's got Evgeni's words playing on a loop in his head. To Sidney's surprise though, he falls asleep within minutes of lying down on the bed and awakes several hours later. He rushes through his preparation for dinner and barely makes it downstairs in time for dinner. 

Once again, it's just Sidney, Taylor, and Evgeni at the table. Sidney is glad for it. While he and Evgeni learned enough about each other during their courtship to ascertain that marriage would be acceptable, Evgeni and Taylor have not had as much time together. 

Dinner goes quickly and Sidney is surprised to realize he's had two helpings of everything. He hasn't eaten this much since before his parents' deaths. After Taylor leaves them, Sidney clears his throat and looks at Evgeni. "Shall we adjourn to the study?"

Evgeni shakes his head and stands from the table. "Did not think you that kind of person, Sidney Crosby. No, I think this best in bedroom."

Sidney blushes. "That is not what I meant at all," Sidney snaps. "I was simply suggesting that we relax in the study."

"More fun to make you mad," Evgeni laughs. "I know what you meant."

Sidney stands. "Well, perhaps we might retire to the bedroom." His stomach feels as though it is full of butterflies. 

"Perhaps, yes," Evgeni says. He joins Sidney at the door and puts his hand in the small of Sidney's back. He keeps it there as they walk up the stairs. Oddly enough, that small touch is just enough to calm Sidney and allow him to mutely walk alongside until they reach Evgeni's bedchamber. Evgeni opens the door and sweeps out his arm to usher Sidney in.

"Oh," Sidney says. "I thought we were going to my room."

"I think maybe you not want me in your room, maybe want to leave, so I think best to be in my room."

Evgeni's voice is subdued and Sidney looks up at him. "Is that what you want?"

"No. But not my decision." 

Sidney nods and walks into the room, his brain racing. His parents always had separate bedchambers but perhaps that is not how it is in Russia. Rather than dwell on it, he walks over to the chaise lounge in the corner of the room and begins to strip. His shirt is off and he's working on his pants when Sidney realizes that he's the only person undressing. "Is this all right?"

Instead of answering him, Evgeni asks, "First time?"

Sidney blushes and nods. "I hope you will be patient with me."

Evgeni makes a face as he takes his shirt off. "I hope you patient with me."

Sidney is aware that things are done differently in Europe but the way Evgeni speaks makes Sidney curious. He blurts out, "Surely this is not your first time."

As Evgeni takes his pants off, he quietly says, "Mama and Papa say I should wait for marriage, so I do."

Sidney can't help but be a little saddened by Evgeni's confession. He suspects that Evgeni's parents wanted him to wait so that he could share this with someone he loved. In an attempt to lighten the mood, Sidney says, "We shall have to be patient with each other."

Evgeni smiles shyly at Sidney and they both move to the bed. Evgeni props himself up over Sidney and kisses him. This kiss is much less subdued than their previous ones. Evgeni coaxes Sidney's mouth open and kisses him slow and sweet. Sidney lightly bites Evgeni's bottom lip and Evgeni deepens the kiss. It's intoxicating and Sidney wants as much as Evgeni will give him.

Sidney wants to run his hands all over Evgeni and learn every part of him but he doesn't want to take liberties. Instead, he runs his hands along Evgeni's sides and revels in the feeling of his smooth, warm skin. Sidney can feel himself growing harder, and his hips keep jerking up. He breaks the kiss, and pushes at Evgeni's shoulders until he rolls onto his back and Sidney can lay on top of him.

"Why do this?" Evgeni grumbles. "Happy other way."

"Be patient," Sidney says. 

He thrusts his hips forward and his cock rubs up against Evgeni's. Evgeni gasps and wraps his arms around Sidney to pull him closer. Their height difference makes it difficult for Sidney to rub against Evgeni and continue kissing him so he settles for rolling his hips. At first it feels awkward, but then Evgeni catches on and begins to move his hips in rhythm with Sidney's. They're clumsy, still; Evgeni doesn't seem to know where to put his hands, and Sidney doesn't feel any defter. It feels good, though, and Sidney thinks he's improving. The first time that he dares to lick at Evgeni's nipple, Evgeni nearly bucks him off, and Sidney feels a little thrill of triumph. 

Sidney can feel himself getting closer to orgasm and he pushes up to sloppily kiss Evgeni. "How shall we do this?" Sidney pants.

"Don't know. What you think best?"

"What if you go first tonight and then I can go tomorrow?"

"Yes." 

Evgeni says nothing else and Sidney isn't sure if Evgeni would prefer that they continue to rut against each other or if he's ready to move on. Rather than make it more awkward, Sidney rolls off Evgeni and onto the bed. Evgeni positions himself between Sidney's legs. In this position, Sidney feels vulnerable and laid bare. He has to fight the urge to bring his legs together or cross his arms over his chest.

Evgeni is breathing fast, and Sidney can see his hand shake as he puts it on Sidney's thigh. He runs his hand up and down Sidney's thigh, pressing into the muscle, before moving his hand to Sidney's cleft. He runs his finger over Sidney's hole, and Sidney hisses in anticipation. Evgeni raises an eyebrow at him. "Very eager. Let me get oil first and then I give you what you want."

He grabs the oil from the bedside table and drips some on his hand before he pushes a finger into Sidney. Sidney knew that it would be intrusive, and possibly hurt, but he's still taken aback by the burn that comes with the second finger. He forces himself to relax, though, focusing on his exhales. Eventually he's loose enough that Evgeni is able to freely move his fingers. It almost feels good, Sidney thinks. 

"Doing so good, Sidney." Evgeni is watching his hand avidly as he moves his fingers in and out of Sidney. He looks up when Sidney laughs at him and blushes. "I like this."

Sidney's feeling relaxed enough that he's able to reach down and take himself in hand. His erection has wilted almost completely during the process but between the pleasurable sensations from Evgeni's fingers and Sidney's own hand, he is soon back to full hardness. 

"Sidney," Evgeni whispers, "another finger?"

Sidney nods and prepares himself. There's the burning sensation again but he breathes through it and focuses on how good it feels to be so full. Evgeni does something new with his fingers, either moves in a different direction or changes the angle, and Sidney almost shouts from pleasure.

"Good?"

"Yes," Sidney pants. "Please. More."

Evgeni continues to torture him with his fingers until Sidney is about to come. He pulls them out, then, ignoring Sidney's disappointed groan as he coats his own cock with oil. Finally, Evgeni leans forward on the bed, bracing his weight next to Sidney's shoulder, until the tip of his penis is at Sidney's opening. "Ready?"

"Ready."

Evgeni slowly pushes in. The burning discomfort is almost too much – Sidney wants so badly to tell Evgeni to stop, that there is no way all of him will fit. He places his hand on Evgeni's waist and Evgeni stills immediately. 

"I just need a moment," Sidney says. Evgeni waits, a concerned expression on his face, while Sidney focuses on opening his body. When he feels ready for more, he nods and says, "Good."

Evgeni continues slowly, stopping at various intervals for Sidney to adjust, until he is all the way inside. Sidney is having a hard time cataloging everything that he's feeling. He's stretched so tight, and the pain is sharp but at the same time, he feels so full and satisfied, like he could stay like this forever. The pain continues to fade but the feeling of fullness stays.

"Move now?"

"Please."

Evgeni pulls back slowly and Sidney's eyes almost roll back in his head from pleasure. Evgeni continues to move in long, slow strokes. He moans and drops his head down to kiss Sidney. "So amazing. Faster?"

"Careful."

Evgeni picks up his tempo and even though Sidney's a little worried that the pain might come back, it feels so good. Sidney brings his hand back to his erection and starts to stroke himself quickly. He doesn't think he can come from this but it would be nice. 

"I have to," Evgeni breaks off and changes his thrusts from long and slow to short and fast. His whole body tightens and he groans as he pushes deep inside Sidney. His hips jerk a few times and he pushes in deep again before dropping onto Sidney. 

After a few seconds, Sidney pokes at his shoulder and says, "Evgeni? Are you well?"

He picks his head up and looks at Sidney. "Very well, Sidney. Best." He leans in for another kiss and doesn't stop until Sidney is panting for breath. "Going to pull out now."

Sidney braces himself and lets out a deep exhale as Evgeni pulls out. It's a strange sensation and he feels oddly bereft without Evgeni inside him. His thighs feel sticky as well and Sidney blushes when he realizes that's Evgeni's seed leaking from him. Evgeni cleans himself off and looks at Sidney.

"You not come?"

"No," Sidney smiles ruefully. "It's okay, maybe next time." He leans over to grab the rag from Evgeni but he holds it out of reach.

"Not okay." And with that, Evgeni drops down and takes Sidney into his mouth. 

Sidney has heard about this from this other boys in the schoolroom but he never thought it sounded very appealing. Clearly he was wrong. Evgeni's mouth is warm and tight, and he takes almost all of Sidney in his mouth. He sucks on the tip of Sidney's penis and slides a finger back into Sidney. Somehow the angle is just right again and Sidney comes almost instantly without even a chance to warn Evgeni. To his credit, Evgeni swallows a little bit before he pulls off and lets the rest spill onto Sidney's stomach.

Evgeni cleans them both up and then lies down next to Sidney. "Think I will like doing that very much. Think you will like too."

Sidney looks at Evgeni. "I hope so."

Evgeni rolls onto his side and kisses Sidney. His next words are mumbled but Sidney can still make them out. "Glad I waited."

Sidney is touched by his comment. After Evgeni falls asleep, Sidney lies in the dark and contemplates going to his room. Even though he knows that Evgeni would understand if Sidney left, it would be cruel to leave after Evgeni's sleepy confession. Plus, he's tired and the bed is very comfortable.

In the morning, Sidney's decision to stay is rewarded when he's awoken by Evgeni's hands exploring his body. As it turns out, Evgeni is correct in that Sidney very much enjoys that particular act. 

Sidney moves his things into Evgeni's room that afternoon.

*

Evgeni goes back to work the next week and they settle into a routine fairly quickly. Sidney spends mornings at the store which is starting to see an uptick in business. In the afternoons, Sidney is at the house, supervising Taylor's lessons and managing the household. They eat breakfasts together, most days, and dinner every night.

Sidney is in his office at the store one morning balancing the ledger when there's a quick knock at the door and Evgeni steps into the room.

"Hello," Sidney greets him.

"Hello. Heard Taylor say this morning that she have lunch with friend, so thought I would see if you wanted to have lunch with me."

"That would be nice," Sidney says. He stands up from his desk and stretches his back before grabbing his jacket and hat. They've just stepped out of the store when they see the partners at Evgeni's law firm, Paul Martin and James Neal.

"Crosby!" Neal exclaims. "So good to see you. How have you been?"

"Very good, Neal," Sidney replies as he shakes Neal's hand. He and Neal attended primary school together and Sidney was pleased when Neal came back to Halifax after earning his law degree. He's a lot of fun even though he got Sidney into a fair amount of trouble when they were younger. "Yourself?"

"I'm doing well." Neal rocks back on his heels and grins at Sidney as he says, "Congratulations by the way. I have to say, I was a little surprised to hear about you agreed to marry Malkin."

"Oh?" Sidney replies. 

"Never would have thought you two had much in common." 

"Ah, well," Sidney says. "We have more in common now than we did before."

"Really," Neal says. He arches a brow.

"Neal," Sidney says, scandalized. "I simply mean we have found points of conversation." He looks over at Evgeni, who is talking animatedly with Martin. "He is an interesting man."

Evgeni looks over and says, "Sidney, ignore him. I know you are friends for long time but you can do better."

Neal rolls his eyes at Evgeni and Sidney can't help but giggle. He's glad to see that Evgeni is getting along with his supervisors. He'd hate for Evgeni to be miserable and stuck in Halifax. Evgeni smiles at him and tucks Sidney's arm into the crook of his. "Shall we?"

"What about us?" Neal asks.

"Your lunch back at office," Evgeni snaps.

Sidney waves goodbye at Neal and Martin. After they have a light lunch at the house, Evgeni and Sidney take a walk down to the pond that Sidney played at with his friends when he was a boy. The sun is shining and the air is still.

Evgeni looks around and takes in everything before he looks back at Sidney. "Very nice," he says. 

"Yes, this used to be one of my favorite spots to hide from my tutors."

Evgeni throws his head back and laughs. "I bet you make tutors very mad."

"Sometimes," Sidney smiles at Evgeni, "but they deserved it."

Evgeni turns so he's facing Sidney and brings his hand up to cup Sidney's cheek and leans in to kiss him. Right before their lips are about to touch, he stops and whispers, "Not mind?"

The whisper ghosts off of Sidney's skin and he shivers a little as he shakes his head. Evgeni closes the distance and kisses Sidney long and slow. Evgeni takes his time, and Sidney is almost shaking by the time Evgeni's tongue demands entrance to his mouth. 

Of all the things that Sidney is surprised to learn about marriage, he is most surprised to learn that he enjoys kissing for the sake of kissing. He wraps his arms around Evgeni's waist and tugs him closer. They have had sex often since their wedding night, and each time has been better than the previous. Last night, Sidney was pleased when he was able to bring Evgeni to climax using only his mouth. Sidney pulls away from Evgeni before things can progress. 

"We should probably head back. You have work and I need to finish the ledger."

"Too responsible," Evgeni grumbles. He tucks Sidney's arm back into his own and spins them so they are facing town. They stroll back in silence but it's the comfortable kind and Sidney is sad to say goodbye to Evgeni. 

After that, they have a standing lunch date once a week.

*

One evening, after they spend most of dinner listening to Taylor mock her Latin tutor, Evgeni clears his throat, "I have question."

Sidney marks his page in his book and closes it. "Yes?"

"Seem like Taylor has more schoolwork than other girls her age." Evgeni makes a face and is quiet for a few seconds before he continues, "Why is that?"

In retrospect, they're lucky to have made it this far before Evgeni questioned their arrangement. "It was my father's choice," Sidney answers. "I asked him once, and he said that he saw no reason why his children should be taught differently. He expected us both to live up to his standard."

Evgeni nods and returns to his correspondence. For all of her complaining, Taylor truly enjoys her lessons and Sidney would be loathe to stop them. He does know that marital harmony is important, however, and Sidney's father's views are not common in society. "Would you prefer," Sidney asks, "that we change or stop her lessons?"

"No! Very important that Taylor learn and be smarter than you. Writing letter to Mama and trying to tell her everything about Taylor. I think maybe you have reason for schoolwork, and now I know it."

Sidney smiles in relief. Taylor respects Evgeni immensely, and he's pleased that Evgeni is taking an interest in her education.

*

In mid-October, Evgeni has to travel to Saint John to assist Martin with a case. They don't discuss it but Sidney knows that Evgeni is pleased to be included. He's worked hard and made a lot of sacrifices since he came to Halifax – including marrying Sidney – and Sidney is happy that it's starting to pay off. 

Sidney was expecting to feel a little lonely without Evgeni but he wasn't expecting to feel as out of sorts as he does. He constantly finds himself on the verge of making a comment to Evgeni or asking for his opinion on household issues. Reading by the fire at night is lonely when Evgeni's not in the room catching up on correspondence, or reading the Russian newspapers and making snide comments. The first few days, Taylor teases him that he's moping but by the end of the week, she's giving him pitying glances and staying out his way. 

"You're not yourself," Taylor says. "I think Evgeni should stop going out of town."

"I think I need to talk with your etiquette tutor and have her go over proper forms of address again," Sidney says.

Taylor raises her eyebrows pointedly and goes back to eating her eggs.

It is possible that Sidney has become a little snappish.

Evgeni gets home late on the night of the ninth day. It is after Sidney has gone to bed, but he awakens as soon Evgeni enters their room.

"Evgeni?" Sidney mutters sleepily.

"Yes, it's me," Evgeni whispers. "Go back to sleep, I come to bed soon."

Sidney pushes himself up instead, and watches Evgeni change into his night clothes. "How was your trip?" 

"Very long, lots of work," Evgeni yawns and pulls down the covers on his side. He gets into the bed and extinguishes the candle. "How was here?"

Sidney nods, and then remembers Evgeni probably cannot see him. "It was very quiet."

Evgeni laughs and fluffs his pillows. "Sounds boring. No fun without me."

Sidney smiles and looks down at him. Evgeni's hair is mussed and there appears to be a smudge of ink on his chin but Sidney finds him no less attractive. Sidney does not know if he has truly missed Evgeni or if maybe he's just used to a certain amount of physical intimacy but either way, he would like to have sex tonight. In the darkness he feels bold enough to ask, "Are you very tired?"

"No." Evgeni sits back up. "Want to talk?"

Sidney reaches out to run a hand up Evgeni's chest. He runs it back down and lets his hand rest on Evgeni's hip. "Not quite."

Evgeni looks surprised and pleased by Sidney's forwardness. "Ah, I know what kind of talking you want to do." Evgeni moves Sidney's hand to his groin and Sidney can feel his erection grow under Sidney's hand.

"Good. That's good," Sidney says dumbly.

Evgeni leans over and kisses him deeply. He sweeps his tongue into Sidney's mouth, and Sidney responds in kind. He does not imagine that one could ever grow tired of kissing especially if they have Evgeni as their partner. Evgeni pushes at Sidney until he is lying down again and Evgeni lies down next to him. He kisses Sidney again and shuffles closer until they are lying chest to chest. Evgeni takes both of their erections into his hand and begins moving his hand up and down. 

They haven't done this before and Sidney is surprised at how good it feels. The head of Evgeni's cock is rubbing against his own and Evgeni's hand is big enough that he's able to apply just the right amount of pressure to both of them. On every upstroke, Evgeni tightens his hand and twists, pulling a moan out of Sidney. 

"Like that?" Evgeni asks.

Sidney gasps again. He wishes he could think of a good comeback, something to stop Evgeni from gloating, but it feels so good that all Sidney can do is nod and say, "Please." 

Sidney runs his hands over Evgeni's chest and plays with his nipples in an attempt to get Evgeni as desperate as he is. Evgeni shudders and increases the speed of his hand. Sidney is close, he can feel his orgasm building. He wants to wait a little longer but it’s been so long that he's powerless to stop it. 

"I'm going to-" Sidney says right before his orgasm rolls through him. Evgeni doesn't stop moving his hand or let up, and it feels so good. He dimly hears Evgeni say, "Yes, Sidney. Come for me."

Sidney is shaking by the time he's done. Evgeni releases him and Sidney bats his hand away from his erection. "Let me," Sidney says as he mimics Evgeni's motions. 

"Sidney," Evgeni moans. "Missed you so much." Sidney pushes up and kisses Evgeni as he comes into Sidney's hand.

Evgeni cleans them both up afterwards. When he's done, he curls up behind Sidney and wraps his arm around Sidney's waist. "Thank you," he murmurs, his words vibrating against the back of Sidney's head. "I like that. Like when you touch me first."

Knowing that he's able to both please and pleasure Evgeni gives Sidney a thrill. He vows to do it more often.

*

The first snow falls in November, starting in the afternoon and continuing through the night. When Sidney and Evgeni wake up the next morning, there's several centimeters of snow on the ground. Evgeni is delighted to see the snow. 

"Not as pretty as Russian snow," he says at breakfast. "Not as much either but that good because Canadians cannot handle Russian winter."

"Excuse me," Sidney says affronted. "I think we could handle winter in Russia just fine." 

"Maybe find out someday?" Evgeni asks hopefully.

Evgeni's family is still in Russia, and Evgeni is very close to his parents and writes to them often. Sidney wonders sometimes if Evgeni misses his family desperately, the way Sidney missed his parents after their death, or if it's just an ache that he has learned to live with. If Sidney had the chance to see his parents again, he would take it instantly. He decides then and there to do everything in his power to ensure that Evgeni has the opportunity to see his family again in the near future.

"Yes," Sidney answers. "Maybe we can go in the summer though, when passage will be easier."

Evgeni grins happily and Sidney smiles back. He hears Taylor clearing her throat as she walks into the room but it takes a few seconds longer to break eye contact with Evgeni and greet her.

"Do you think Mr. Morris will come today?" Taylor asks after she has greeted them and sat down at the table.

"Probably not," Sidney says. "I imagine he'll have a hard time getting into town today."

Taylor claps excitedly and Evgeni laughs at her. Before Sidney can remind him to stop encouraging her, Evgeni jumps up from the table. "Almost forgot, have gift for you both."

"What do you think it is?" Taylor asks Sidney.

"I can't begin to guess," Sidney answers. 

Evgeni comes back into the room followed by Downie who is carrying two large boxes. "Put on table please." When they've been set down, Evgeni looks at Sidney and Taylor and says, "Open!"

They stand up and make their way to the other side of the table and open their boxes at the same time. Taylor is quiet and Sidney stares at the inside of his box. Evgeni has gotten each of them a pair of ice skates. 

"Where did you get these?" Sidney finally asks.

"In Saint John," Evengi says. He looks worried. "Is okay? You like?"

"I like them a lot," Taylor says. She hugs Evgeni quickly and tightly. "Sidney, aren't they wonderful?"

Sidney runs his hand over the skates and looks up at Evgeni. "Thank you. This is too kind."

"Not too kind. Bought pair for myself as well, I bet I'm better," Evgeni boasts.

Sidney laughs. "It's probably going to be a few weeks before we find out if you're telling the truth. The lakes don't freeze here until December."

"Is okay. I'll still be good."

Taylor looks up Sidney. "Can we go outside and build a snowman?"

Sidney tugs her hair and says, "I suppose so. Evgeni, will you come?"

Evgeni smiles and nods. Taylor leaves the room to get ready, and Sidney moves across the room until he is standing next to Evgeni. "It's a wonderful present."

Evgeni's smile turns from boastful to shy. "Good, was worried you might not skate."

"Our father used to take us every winter. He was the best at it," Sidney says.

"My father taught me too. Always had so much fun. I see these skates in Saint John and I think we can have fun together."

Sidney's chest feels like it's being squeezed and he's got so much emotion about Evgeni's gifts and words that he's speechless. He settles for pressing a kiss against Evgeni's cheek and hoping that Evgeni understands. 

*

Sidney and Taylor are in the library one afternoon in early December going over Taylor's Latin lesson when Downie knocks on the door. "Excuse me, sir. Mr. Pascal Dupuis is here to see you."

"Please send him in, Downie," Sidney says. He looks at Taylor and remarks, "Lucky you, only half a Latin lesson today."

"If I was truly lucky, there would be no Latin at all," she replies. She gathers up her books and curtseys to Dupuis as she leaves. "Mr. Dupuis."

"Good day, Miss Crosby," Dupuis says gravely. "For what it's worth, I agree with you about Latin."

Taylor flashes a triumphant smile at Sidney as she closes the door.

"Dupuis, you can't say things like that. It just makes it harder for her to focus on the lesson," Sidney chides.

"I seem to remember your father having similar complaints about you and your Latin lessons."

"I was an excellent student," Sidney sniffs. "Why are you here?"

Dupuis laughs as he sets down his case and pulls out a bundle of papers. He places them on Sidney's desk and says, "The last of your debts have been paid."

All of the breath leaves Sidney's body in one rush. He leans back against the chair in disbelief. There was a time when he couldn't imagine ever being free of debt again. He did allow himself to imagine ever feeling so free and unencumbered again. 

Sidney stands up and comes around from his desk to shake Dupuis's hand. "I cannot thank you enough for your help with this, and your kindness in our time of need."

"Sidney, you don't have to thank me. I was honored to serve your father and I'm honored to serve you and Malkin." Dupuis pauses and then says, "There is one thing that I would beg your leave to discuss."

"Of course."

"I want you to know that your happiness and success has always been foremost in my mind. I know you did not necessarily think so when I first mentioned Malkin to you but I hope you realize that now. I know that it may have seemed as though you two had little in common but I had hope that a bond would form. If I may be bold enough to ask - are you happy?" 

Sidney is willing to lie to Dupuis to relieve his worries but as he begins to speak, Sidney realizes that everything he's going to say is the truth. 

"Allow me to thank you again for your kindness," Sidney says, slowly. "I won't deny that I was not enthused about this plan in the beginning. However, my feelings have changed since then. You asked if I am happy, and I must admit that I am."

Dupuis smiles. "Very glad to hear that." He picks up his case and heads for the door. "Please give my best wishes to your husband. Mrs. Dupuis and I would like it very much if you all were able to join us for dinner sometime soon. Miss Crosby is included in the invitation."

"Thank you," Sidney says as he follows Dupuis to the front door. "We would be honored."

After Dupuis leaves, Sidney is in a bit of a daze the rest of the afternoon. He knows the news calls for a celebration of some kind, but he can't figure out what would be appropriate. He finally decides that a special dinner for himself and Evgeni will be best. Naturally, Evgeni winds up working late and barely makes it home in time for dinner.

Evgeni bustles into the dining room and says, "Sorry, sorry. Lots of work to do on new case and Neal is so lazy." He's sitting and drinking from his wine glass before he notices that the candles are lit and it's just him and Sidney. He looks around the dining room and then back at Sidney. "Special occasion?"

"Dupuis stopped by today with some papers," Sidney answers. "All of the debt has been paid off and the store is making a profit again."

"Oh. Very good." Evgeni looks down and runs his finger along the base of his wine glass. 

"Yes, it is. I have to again thank you for all your help in this. As you said when we first married, this was not an ideal situation but I think we've made the best of it."

"You think we are still making best of it?" Evgeni asks.

Sidney is slightly surprised by Evgeni's question, considering how well everything has been going, but he gives Evgeni an honest answer. "I do."

Evgeni smiles in response, but Sidney notes that his smile doesn't quite reach his eyes. Before he can say anything, though, Elizabeth brings the meal in, and they're distracted by eating. 

After several minutes of silence, Evgeni clears his throat and says, "Now that everything is settled, firm is very busy and there are lots of cases in Saint John. I think maybe I should take more cases there."

Sidney looks up sharply from his plate. "What? Why?"

"Someone needs to go for firm."

Sidney knows he should take a deep breath and try to compose his thoughts but he can't find the patience to do so. "That someone is not you," Sidney says. "Let Martin or Neal or the new fellow, Talbot, go. They are all single and do not have families at home."

"You just say we are still making best of bad situation." Evgeni swallows. "Not sound like family to me."

The wording of Evgeni's previous question now makes sense and Sidney shakes his head in denial. "I know that I have not been the most demonstrative with you and I apologize if I was prickly when we first married." Evgeni rolls his eyes but Sidney continues, "My feelings regarding our reasons for getting married have always been well known but I fear that I have not done as good of a job making my feelings regarding our marriage known.

"I, well," Sidney stutters. "You are…I mean to say – You're a very good husband. I'm happy."

Evgeni laughs. "Good thing I was the one to propose. You would have been terrible at it."

"Taylor and I are your family," Sidney says desperately. Even though he should probably stop before he's reduced to babbling again, Sidney can't stop himself from saying, "And you are ours."

"Sidney," Evgeni says. He's smiling, widely. "I will tell them, ask Talbot."

"Thank you," Sidney says, with as much dignity as he can muster. It's not much, but he doesn't think that Evgeni minds.

*

Later that night Sidney takes Evgeni in his mouth and sucks him until he comes with a shout, his hips arching off the bed and his hands grasping Sidney's head. Time has shown that Sidney is generally the more patient of the two, willing to wait until Evgeni has recovered before demanding reciprocation, but that does not hold true tonight. Sidney pushes himself up so that he is leaning over Evgeni and strokes himself a few times before he comes all over Evgeni's stomach. 

Sidney drops to his side and laughs breathlessly. "Sorry." 

As Evgeni is cleaning himself off, he says, "Very flattering. I'm so good at sex I don't have to touch you anymore." 

Sidney elbows Evgeni in the ribs and Evgeni huffs in surprise. "Come here," he says and then pushes and pulls at Sidney until he is lying half on the bed, half on Evgeni, his head resting on Evgeni's chest.

Evgeni hums and runs a hand through Sidney's hair. When he speaks again, his voice is quiet. "I leave Russia because I think must be more to world. Was nice living with Gonchar and his family in England but never felt like home and I wasn't done exploring. No jobs in England for Russians so I think maybe I should see Canada."

Sidney chuckles. "Halifax is not Canada."

"Shush," Evgeni says. "Halifax nice, lucky to find job with Martin and Neal. Still hear comments about people not trusting but I try to ignore. Gonchar does not though, he worries about me keeping job. He tells Dupuis all about it and they decide I need marriage to be accepted. At first, I say no." Sidney looks up at Evgeni in surprise. He's never heard Evgeni's side of the story. "Dupuis takes me on a walk and we go past Crosby Mercantile. He points to you inside and tells me all about you and your situation. Then he asks again how I feel about getting married."

"All this time, I thought you said yes because you were trying to advance your career but now I know it was my pitiable story," Sidney says lightly.

"No, it was your eyes. Seen you around town before then, thought you very handsome. Neal tells me that you best but just lost parents. I see you in the store that day and your eyes look so sad." 

Sidney swallows down a lump. He had been so sad then, still mourning his parents and trying to care for Taylor while resisting Giroux's lawyers. 

"I wonder if I can make you happy again so I say yes."

Sidney sits up and looks down at Evgeni. "We both sat through my bumbling declaration earlier tonight so I won't put us through that again. Tell me though, are you happy?"

Sidney holds his breath and waits for Evgeni's response. He is not sure what he will do if Evgeni says that he is unhappy, but Sidney does know that he will go to the ends of the earth to make him happy.

Evgeni drags Sidney down and, right before he kisses him, Evgeni says, "I am."


End file.
